


Date

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec enjoying their time on a lovely date
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Date

“I don’t know, Alexander, a carnival?” asked Magnus. He and Alec were on a date, there was a carnival in town and Alec expressed his wish to go there with Magnus. It has always been a wish of his to go there with his date and he finally plucked up enough courage to finally ask Magnus, he had been wanting to ask for a while now and he just bit his lip and shrugged. It wasn’t really what Magnus would choose for a location to a date - he was usually used to something that was a bit more posh, but at the same time, this had a charm of its own and he just hummed. There were a lot of people around, kids happily running around and he just hummed. Maybe it was a good idea, he didn’t know. He hadn’t really-

“Okay, look, I know it sounds silly, but it’s always been a wish of mine to visit it with a date,” said the hunter and looked around. The place was filled with Mundanes and he didn’t even mind it! Smiling all the way up to his ears, Alec just took in a deep breath and then nodded. He decided that it was going to be one of the most amazing dates ever. “It’ll be a lot of fun, you’ll see. I saw it in movies, it’s really romantic,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled a little bit. Ah, yes, the movie fantasy, Magnus couldn’t deny that. Also, Alec was adorable by the way how he was really excited about coming there with the warlock. “It wasn’t too stupid of an idea, was it?” quickly asked Alec because Magnus was being kind of silent over there and Alec didn’t know what to make of that silence.

“Of course not,” said Magnus and took in a deep breath, placing his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders and he massaged them softly. “It’s a wonderful idea, darling, completely and utterly romantic indeed,” said Magnus and then snorted a little bit. “Also, adorable, you are so excited about it, aren’t you?” asked Magnus and Alec just nodded, his eyes wandering over to all of the cool stands that he wanted to go check out with Magnus and he was trying not to show it too much, but he was literally buzzing with excitement and he just took in a deep breath and tried not to get too worked up. At least not yet!

“I’ve always wanted to come here as a kid,” said Alec after a little while. They were walking around, holding hands and Alec was just taking everything in. The place was noisy, but for some reason Alec didn’t mind it at all. In fact, he loved it and Magnus was just smiling and he came to the conclusion that he liked the carnival as well. Usually it was too noisy for him, but that day it was perfect.  _ Maybe he was being a little bit too biased, but the way that Alec was smiling was just too adorable for him to handle.  _ And he was happy that he was able to give Alec another  _ first.  _ “I’m glad that I finally have the chance and that it is with you,” said Alec and Magnus smiled again.

“Another first with me, huh?” asked Magnus and observed how Alec blushed softly and he just chuckled. Again so adorable. “So,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him. “Any wished now that we’re here? I mean since you’ve always wanted to come here, do you also have something you wanna do?” asked Magnus and Alec just nodded. Yes, there were two things actually on the list that he wanted to do!

“Okay, first I wanna play one of those games that you win a prize,” said Alec and Magnus snorted - really now? “Yes, I wanna win a stuffed animal for you,” said Alec and Magnus was again laughing. Such a childish thing that Alec wished for, but it also fit the whole theme of their date and he just nodded. Yes, that actually sounded amazing. Alec’s eyes then travelled over to all of the stands in there and he just took in a deep breath.  _ It smelled so good and he wanted to try all of the food that he could get his hands on that day.  _ “Also, I wanna all of the food that they offer here,” said Alec and Magnus bit his lip. Could he get more adorable?!

‘’Sounds like an amazing plan, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec beamed at him. Magnus wanted to go in for a kiss, but then Alec found a stand that he was looking for and he quickly walked past Magnus, who pouted, giggling and he quickly followed his boyfriend, who was already warming up for a game - knock down the bottles. It wasn’t going to be much of a challenge for Alec - he was an excellent archer after all and Alec grinned, looking around to the warlock, who gave him a little wink.

‘’Take a pick, Magnus, which one do you like?’’ asked Alec, gazing up at the stuffed animals and the owner of the stand didn’t like how confident Alec was, but those bottles actually didn’t stand a chance; Alec was going to knock them down. All of them. ‘’Babe, the world is your oyster today,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted, glancing around, his eyes falling upon on a large stuffed lion and he pointed at it.

‘’That one,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Oh, a lion, awesome,’’ said Alec and Magnus laughed, but nodded and in the end Alec didn’t end up winning only one plushy for Magnus - he ended up winning three rounds (the game was highly addicting, Magnus had to drag him away in the end or Aec would keep going). Alas, Magnus had three new friends - a lion, cat and a huge bear. He didn’t know what he was going to do with them, but he was going to treasure them since they were a present from Alexander.

Much later the two of them were walking around the place a bit more - it was a lovely day. Magnus portalled all of his new friends back home so that they could have fun normally without dragging those things with them. It was evening and they found people gathering at a place near the carnival, deciding to see what was going on. Apparently there was going to be a movie out in the open and Magnus and Alec quickly sat down next to the others, Magnus magiccing them over some food and they could enjoy the movie.

Cuddled next to each other, Alec’s wish came true, happily pressing a kiss against Magnus’ temple and then went to watching the movie, not really caring about what it was. It was the best date ever that the had in a long time! And Magnus’ smile never left his lips. 


End file.
